1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a high-density cable end connector. More particularly, the invention relates to a connector for transmitting high frequency electronic signals with a frequency level up to more than Megahertz (MHz), and a cross-sectional unit area of the connector has plural contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the information technology has grown tremendously, and the amount of data transmitted between plural electronic devices is increased continuously. How to transmit a large amount of data in a shorter time is a main trend of development in the information technology. In addition to increasing the number of signal paths for transmitting electronic signals between the electronic devices, a general solution is to increase the frequency of the electronic signals transmitted between the electronic devices. A connector is a bridge for transmitting electronic signals between different electronic devices. As the requirement of the amount of transmitting data is increasing, the connector faces the challenge of the transmission of the high frequency electronic signals.
Due to the trend of miniaturization of electronic devices, the entire size of the connector has to be reduced continuously, and thus the distance between two conductive contacts arranged on the connector is also reduced continuously (i.e., the density of contacts per unit of cross-sectional area is increased). However, the continuously reduced distance between two conductive contacts is disadvantageous to the transmission of high frequency electronic signals, because the high frequency electronic signals transmitted by the respective conductive contacts easily cause crosstalk due to the small gaps of the conductive contacts, thus causing the original transmitted high frequency electronic signals to generate noise. Therefore, in the configuration of the connectors, the reasons disadvantageous to the transmission of high frequency electronic signals have to be taken into consideration, and should be controlled or resolved by appropriate measures so as to lower their substantial effects.